


The Gang +1

by PinkGloom



Series: Gang +1 [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Gen, I dream about this, This is just the gang being themselves, enjoy, not OC-centric though, plus me, the gang is just a bunch of assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really this is just the exploits of the gang plus my OFC. Same old shit, just with a new face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang +1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really have no excuse for this. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: The gang are assholes therefore rude comments about being fat, fat shaming, rude comments about sexual orientation and just general ill manners are had by all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Charlie dismisses the fat chick from the bar until they find out she's loaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have title cards but for the life of me I can't figure out how to post them. Anyone have any advice I have them in my PAGES and for the life of me I can't get it. 
> 
> Music: Fat Bottom Girls, Money and Girls Just Want to Have Fun 
> 
> When I am less lazy I will site episodes mentioned too...one day. 
> 
> Also for the best remix just go to 8tracks and get all the music for the show there.

**11:30 AM**

**On a Thursday**

**Philadelphia, PA**

“Damn it, Charlie! We told you no more crashing overnight at the bar!” Dennis groaned. They had decided (against their better judgement but damn did they all really hate closing up) to give Charlie one more chance at doing something _right_ for a change. Not surprisingly, he had done the complete opposite of what they had wanted. 

Making a mumbling sound, Charlie rolled over and jerked one of his legs around wildly, knocking over an empty beer bottle. The smashing sound of glass against floor echoed through the bar.

“Fire in the hole!”

Dennis head swung around at the mysterious voice. There was a woman with hair sticking up in every direction and lipstick smudged along her left cheek sitting up in one of the booths. She gripped her head, moaning.

Dennis threw his hands up in frustration. “What the hell? Jesus, this isn’t a hotel for homeless people.”

“Hey! I’m not homeless.” The woman’s voice was thick and her argument dissolved into a small yawn.

“Yeah, that’s not really the point.” Dennis turned back to Charlie, who was still fast asleep on top of the bar. “Will you wake up already?” He smacked the sleeping man on the shoulder.

“Wha-? Wh-?” Charlie shot up, swinging his arms around at an invisible attacker.

“Christ, dude. You remember what happened last time you did this? You left that _dead_ old man over there.” Dennis said through gritted teeth.

“A dead guy?!” The woman jumped up and started to wipe off her clothes.

Dennis gave her the once over and shook his head in disappointment. “Come on.” He turned an accusing finger at her. “She’s not even hot, Charlie. You could have at least not let a whale beach here.”

“Wha-?” Charlie blinked. Wiping the crust from around his eyes, he tried to focus his vision. Narrowing his eyes to thin slits, Charlie looked in the general direction the voices where coming from. “That’s not a whale.”

Pursing his lips, Dennis stated flatly. “I know-” He cut himself off. “Why am I even having this conversation? Go home. To your house.” He pointed at the door.

The front door swung open and Dee walked in. “How could you leave me with that hobo, Dennis? He tried to- Oh, who’s the fat chick?”

“You know I’m standing right here. I can hear everything you’re saying.” With some of the fog lifted, the woman’s eyebrows bunched in confusion. She had a feeling it was more than just a general disregard for other people’s emotions that made them act like assholes to a person they had never met before.

“Really? We thought you were deaf.” Dennis bit out sarcastically.

“Wow! You’re deaf? Are you reading my lips right now?” Charlie started to move his mouth around like a fish gulping for air.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to Charlie. “It’s nice to see that you’re just as weird when you’re not drunk.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Oh! It’s you Sam. When did you get here?”

“Sam? What are you a tranny? Too bad Mac isn’t here.” Dennis raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in a silent ‘Am I right?’

“No, you boner. My name’s Samantha, but only my mom calls me that.”

Charlie let out a roar of laughter. “I love that line. You said that last night. God, that’s _good_.” He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Once his chuckles subsided, he let out a short shriek. “...so FUNNY!

Dennis crossed his arms. “Okay, great. Now get out of the bar.”

“Charlie, you want to go get coffee? I need some strong stuff.” Sam stretched and nudged Charlie with her shoulder.

“No touching!” Charlie jumped down from the bar. After jumping up and down like a jittery rabbit for a second, he turned back to Sam. “Coffee. Coffee is black and I could go for some.”

“No, you’re not getting coffee with _her._ We have a reputation to uphold. People might think you are “associating” with the likes of her.”

 

** "Charlie Gets Laid by a Fat Chick"  **

 

Dee nodded. “Although, they say if you want to look even hotter, it’s good to have around a fat friend.”

“That’s a-”

“Hey!” Sam screamed so loud it even made Charlie stop sniffing his fingers. “I am _not_ fat. Chubby, I will grant you that. Fat- no.”

“Well-”

Charlie shot out as an afterthought to a conversation he’d been having by himself. “You’re kinda fat.”

“You seemed to be all right with that last night when I flirting with you.” Sam threw back.

“Let’s all calm down now.” Dennis walked between the two of them with raised hands. He turned to Sam. “Listen, this is our bar. Charlie’s body is ours and we say he doesn’t sleep with blobs of fat. With fat folds hanging out all over the place.” Dennis gestured at her sides and thighs. He puffed out his cheeks to get the full affect.

“Yeah, just because you wear skinny jeans doesn’t make you skinny.” Dee raised her hand for a high five.

Dennis ignored her.

“Wait...” Charlie rubbed his hands together in a maniacal way. “You said coffee, right? I know this cute little coffee shop and-”

“Are you going to try and make the Waitress jealous? She’s not going to be jealous of that.” Dennis scoffed.

“I’ll make her so jealous she’ll spit blood.” Sam cocked up one eyebrow daring Dennis to challenge her.

“See? See!” Charlie stopped suddenly and started to pat his face and then his chest. “How do I look? Do I smell good? Should I put on some cologne? Get a hair cut? Maybe I should- I _really_ need a tan. Do I look pale? Maybe _I look too pale_?”

“You look like shit. She’ll never notice the difference anyway.” Dee sighed.

“Oh, okay. Thanks. _Confidence_ boost MUCH?” Charlie snapped out.

“You look like a guy who slept on a bar overnight, wearing clothes that haven’t been cleaned since high school.” Dennis said with a cross between sarcasm and truth too scary to contemplate. 

“Really? Because I washed these in the sink like five days ago and I think they’re still pretty clean.”

“That’s gross, Charlie.” Dee bunched up her nose.

“I think it’s a perfectly good way to get clothes clean. We’re not all _rich._ The _clean clothes fairy_ doesn’t just COME TO MY HOUSE and _clean_ like she does for you. And I just bet she uses detergent and not dish soap when she washes all _your clothes_.” Charlie ranted.

“Can you even understand what your saying?” Dee gaped at the idiot she had had the misfortune to know for way too long. All they did were bring her down...so low. Dee could already feel the beginnings of a headache.

“Charlie, I’ll make that waitress want to bang your brains out. But first, coffee.” Sam wiped at her face trying to get some of the lipstick off.

“I just want you to know that I’m totally cool with you being more interested in spending time with Charlie and not me.” Dennis slightly thrust out his chest and placed his hands on his finely chiseled waist. “Because, while normally I would be trying to steal you away on principle, I just can’t really see myself ever wanting to have sexual relations with you.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll survive somehow.”

“Less talking, more going.” Charlie started to walk towards the door without a second glance to any of them.

“Later.” Sam offered a mock salute.

“Never come back here.” Dennis called back. Turning to Dee, Dennis said, “Get me a beer.”

\----

Charlie continued to pat down his hair even though it was somehow plastered down and sticking up at the same time. His face was sweaty and there was bit of something in his beard. “How do I look?”

They were standing in the corner of the shop trying to look inconspicuous. Sam gave him the once over. “She’ll never be able to resist you. Just point her out and follow my led. Okay?”

“Sure, yeah. Rodger.” Charlie looked like he wanted to either dry heave or faint.

“Hello. Can I-?” The Waitress stopped dead cold when she caught sight of Charlie standing next to Sam. “What do _you_ want, Charlie?”

“He’s here with me. Charlie knows how much I love good coffee and he said this place is the best!” Sam smiled wide. Charlie just nodded and made a sound that was a cross between a squeak and a person getting strangled.

“He did?” The Waitress asked in confusion. The unspoken question of ‘Who the hell are you?’ hung in the air.

Seizing the opportunity, Sam patted Charlie’s shoulder with affection. “Yeah, Charlie and I used to date and I bumped into him today. I mean, I’d love to date him again, but you see he’s in _love_ with someone else.” Sam winked and nudged Charlie with her elbow.

“Really?” The Waitress didn’t sounded interested in the least. In fact, she sounded bored out of her mind. Sam choose to ignore that and go with what her gut instincts told her. The Waitress was head over heels for Charlie...she was just shy. How precious.

Sam frowned and sighed through her nose. “He was the best lover I’ve ever had. I must have climaxed like five, seven times a night when I was dating him. Right, Charlie?”

Charlie blinked like he was coming out of a trance. “There was so much climaxing. Like with my tongue and just....” Charlie paused looking for the right word. Giving up, he tried to make a slightly sexual gesture with his hands.

“Doesn’t he have a way with words?” Sam sighed dramatically. “Carrots and cucumbers just can’t fill me up like he did.”

“All rrrrrrright.” The Waitress’s eyes darted between them. “So, you going to order anything?”

“Yeah, I’ll have an espresso.” Sam answered not missing a beat.

\---

“Look at you trying to read the newspaper.” Dennis laughed at Dee as he took another sip of beer.

“I’m not Charlie.” Dee ruffled the newspaper. “Unlike you, I’m trying to stay up on current events. I like to keep myself _informed_ about the world. How about you, Dennis? When’s the last time you read more than just the comics?”

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying Garfield. He hates Mondays.”

“Yes, he does.” Dee started to flip towards the comics when a picture caught her eye. “Isn’t that the fat chick that Charlie left with?”

Dennis grabbed the newspaper from Dee’s hands.

Dennis read the caption under the photo. “Oh my god. This can’t be right.”

The door swung open and Frank made his way into the bar. “Where the hell is Charlie? He didn’t come home last night. If he’s-”

“Yeah, he slept on the bar again but we have bigger issues here. Do you know who this is?” Dennis smacked his hand against the newspaper.

“What?” Frank snatched the newspaper from Dennis’s hand. “That’s Sam Price. Her family’s like all billionaires. What of it?”

Dennis let out a small cry.

\---

“She wants you so hard.” Sam whispered to Charlie after taking a sip from her espresso. It tasted like burnt day old coffee. Not the best she’d ever had but she was too hung over to care.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Charlie ducked his head lower. “Is she looking over here? Is she _looking_ at me?”

The Waitress was staring at the wall opposite of them completely oblivious to their existence. “Oh, yeah. She’s so hot and bothered right now. She might pounce you like a tiger.”

“Don’t let her get me!” Charlie cried, throwing his hands up over his head.

“You want her to get you though.”

“Not if she _transforms_ into a tiger.” Charlie hissed.

“No, she- wait, huh?” Sam’s eyes darted back and forth in confusion. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“How can you say that? How can you _know for sure?_ ”

They continued to share their coffee while bouncing off varying statements about how much the Waitress wanted to either: marry, screw or hold hands with Charlie. Sam chugged down the last of her lukewarm coffee.

As they walked by the counter to leave, Charlie called out. “I’ll be seeing you around.”

“Get out of my face, Charlie.”

“Bye!” Charlie called out happily. Cupping his hand over his mouth, Charlie whispered to Sam. “Your plan totally worked.”

\---

When Charlie walked into the bar, Dee, Dennis and Frank were already scheming what they were going to do with all of Sam’s money. However, Dee and Dennis were starting to gang up on Frank yelling at him that he didn’t need anymore money and was being incredibly selfish. Why didn’t he ever think of anyone else’s needs?

“What money?” Charlie asked as he took a seat at the bar.

“Charlie!” Dee and Dennis both called out.

“Charlie, where’s that _beautiful_ lady you accompanied out of the bar earlier? I would really love to get to know her on a more intimate level.” Dennis smiled rakishly- his eyes never leaving the door as he waited for Sam to walk in.

“Don’t listen to him! He just wants to sleep with her now that he knows the blob is loaded.” Dee tattled shamelessly.

“No, no.” Dennis raised his hands in defense. “I just had a change of heart. I wanted to apologize for the _rude_ way I behaved earlier. So, where is she?”

“She’s gone.” Charlie said while his vision traced the dust particles dancing around him. Maybe it was fairy dust? Damn, creatures never cleaning up after themselves. Maybe Sam had been a fairy? He had been a half-centaur. “Do you guys-”

“She’s _gone_?” Dennis shouted over Charlie’s almost formed question knowing instinctively it was going to be something stupid. “Where’d she go?”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

“Figures. It just goddamn figures.” Dee whined.

“No, no. We can fix this.” Dennis’s head turned to Frank. “Where does she live, Frank?”

“How the hell am I suppose to know? I only know about her because rich people stick to their own circles. You know, like the one I used to be able to associate with before deciding to throw it all away to waste my time with you pathetic excuses of garbage.”

“Okay, whatever.” Dennis instantly dismissed what Frank had just said. “So, we’ll have Frank take us to her mansion. Charlie, you get to be the bait. She seems to have a “thing” for you. I’ll seduce her. It’s obvious she wanted me anyway and was too shy to admit it. And then I can string her along- flaunting my perfect body- and she’ll never be able to resist.” She should consider herself lucky just to be in the same room with him. A sex god.

“Wha-”

“Wait!”

“Why do I even bother talking to you people?” Frank mumbled to himself.

\----

“What’s happening again?”

“I need you to buzz the intercom and lure her out.” Dennis, Dee, Frank and Charlie were all hunching behind the bushes in front of Sam’s huge mansion. “Then, once she’s outside, I’ll turn on the charm and she’ll be putty in my hands.”

“Why am-?”

Dennis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just get her to come out here.”

“You better share some of that money, you man whore.” Dee hissed.

“I have no idea why you think she would give any money to you idiots.” Frank interjected. 

“Keep your mouth shut. Charlie-” Dennis made a shooing motion with his hand.

The three of them watched behind the safety of their bushy cover as Charlie hit the buzzer. Dennis cheered internally as the gate to the mansion started to open. Except his smile fell as Charlie started to walk onto the mansion’s grounds. The gate slowly closed behind him.

“Where the hell is he going?!” Dennis bit his fist.

“Goddamn it!” Dee glared at her twin brother. “Your plan sucks.”

\----

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” Mac demanded as soon as the twins and Frank shuffled into the bar.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dennis deflected as he went in search of a beer.

“We decided to follow Dennis’s _fantastic_ plan and now Charlie is rolling around in piles of money with a cow.” Dee scoffed. She grabbed a bottle of tequila from behind the bar and started to pour herself a shot.

“Charlie’s with a cow?”

“I can’t believe out of that entire sentence “cow” is the word you chose to pay attention too.” Dennis snapped.

“Money, Mac. Piles of it. To the ceiling.” Dennis could just see Charlie laughing his head off as he rubbed hundred dollar bills all over his face. Sam was running her hands through a pile of diamonds. Unconsciously, Dennis tightened his grip around his beer bottle. It was strangely shaped like Charlie’s neck in his mind.

“If she’s so rich, why hasn’t she had plastic surgery. I mean, at least lipo.” Dee declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Or a nose job.”

“We’re not talking about you and your endless needs, Dee.” Dennis turned his head to Mac. “We need to do something.”

“How about you break into the place?” Mac said with more enthusiasm than necessary- he waited for the gang to applaud his great idea. None came. Oddly it never did.

“Why would we do that? We could have done that from the very beginning.” Dee snapped.

“No, wait. I think he may be on to something.” Dennis narrowed his eyes and proceeded to look like he was thinking really hard. “But we don’t need to break in. We can just have Charlie _sneak_ us in and then we can steal her shit.”

“I bet there’ll be a safe.” Dee cried out. Suddenly enthused about the completely unthought out plan.

“Thanks.” Dennis waved a dismissive hand at his sister. “So, guys. Black clothes, cover of night. I think I smell the perfect plan.”

Dennis and Mac high-fived each other.

\---

“I can’t believe how much shit you have.” Charlie was still trying to take it all in. Not only did the place _look_ like a mansion but it _actually_ was a mansion. It still boggled his mind. The bathroom wasn’t connected to the living room and there weren’t green patches of mold on the ceiling. She lived like a king.

Sam sniffed. “Something like that. You know, we could do more than just sit here and huff paint.”

Charlie shook his head super fast, making his lips flap from side to side. “Maybe, yeah. _Maybe._ But wha-T?”

Sam put down a silver paint can and scrubbed at her nose. “Well, I am idiotically rich...We could do whatever we wanted actually.”

“We could?” Charlie’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he put down his own brown paper bag full of paint vapors.

“I suppose.”

Charlie lowered his voice and ducked his head closer to Sam. “Do you have any other place beer?”

“Other place?”

“You know...not _here_ beer. The fancy stuff with the _stickers_ that are written all with squiggly lines.” Charlie rubbed his nose. “I can never seem to get any before Dennis drinks it all.”

“You mean imported beer like-”

Charlie jumped up and started to wave his arms about in frustration. “I DON’T KNOW! Why all the questions?! _How much more simple can I make it?_ There are the beers we always drink and _then_ there’s the beer that I'm not allowed to drink because it’s _fancy_.”

Charlie stopped his tantrum to look at Sam desperately. “Do you have any?”

Sam’s lips curled up. “I believe I still have the key to my dad’s liquor cabinet.”

“Sweet.”

Charlie followed her out of her room and down the hall.

\---

“I swear to god, if you don’t move your elbow-” Dee snapped as they bunched behind the same bush they had used earlier when Charlie had gone and went traitor on them. Charlie wasn’t getting a single penny from Dennis. Not that he would have shared anyway- he wasn’t the salvation army. A man had to work for his bread- even if it meant whoring. 

Frank was staying back in the jeep to “keep an eye out”. Dennis knew he just wanted to nap for a few minutes somewhere that was more comfortable than Charlie’s bed. Not wanting to share the massive load he was going to get, Dennis hadn’t argued over it. He could just use it as an excuse not to share later when Frank was sure to complain.

“How are we going to jump that fence?”

“Actually Sweet Dee, “we” aren’t going to be jumping it. _You_ will be climbing over it and then opening the gate from the other side for us.” Mac nodded his approval to Dennis’s idea.

“God damn it! Why do I have to do all the grunt work?”

“Because you didn’t think up the plan? Nor, may I add, are you willing to sacrifice your body for the money.”

Mac chimed in. “I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

“She’s not even into girls-” Dee hissed.

“How do you know that? Did you ask? That’s very short sighted and might I add a bit not “PC” of you.” Dennis over exaggerated the abbreviation by making air quotes.

“PC?”

“That would be “politically correct”. I know that from reading the newspaper everyday, like every education citizen of our fair city does.” Dennis said in his best condescending tone. Mac made his “I care about that and thank you for imparting your vast knowledge on me” face at Dennis.

“I see.”

They both turned to Dee.

“What are you still doing here?”

“I hate the both of you.”

\---

“Wow, I can’t _read_ this! Shit, other counties are so messed up. How can they _not_ use English?” Charlie stared at the label on the imported beer he had just chugged down in amazement.

“That’s a Guinness. The label is in English.” Sam wasn’t quite so sure herself anymore after her third shot of Jagermeister. The world had gone fuzzy around the edges and it felt ten degrees warmer than it had five minutes before.

Sam took off her thin gray sweater. Charlie stared in amazement at the tattoos that covered the upper part of left arm until he come back from the other planet he had decided to visit. Without comment, he went to grab for another beer.

He popped it open. Suddenly, Charlie could _feel_ the sweat gathering on his upper lip. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead. Damn it was hot- he slugged off his green coat and tossed it on the floor in a pile.

“Do you have any knives?” Charlie asked off-handedly.

“I do have a wicked ass dart set.” Sam countered back.

“That's sounds terrible. Where is it?”

The darts kept them interested for about as long as two people with ADD and the attention span of a nine year old can be. Next, they pretended to play chess. After Charlie stomped the board to bits, they played video games on a television screen that was almost as big as one at the local movie theater. To end it all, they collapsed into a stack of beanbags with a half bottle of vodka and duck tape.

“Why do we have duck tape?” Sam’s words were slurred as she tried to get the whole thought out before it got lost in a haze of booze.

“We were- we-” Charlie haltingly tried to start a few times. He had  _no idea_ what they were trying to do but life was always better with duck tape. Of that he was certain.   


“I think-” Sam giggled at that because she wasn’t doing much thinking at the moment. “I think we were going to try and duck tape this bottle to something...”

Charlie squinted his eyes and dug his fingernails into the palms of hands. “ _Such_ a good IDEA.”

“I know, right?” Placing the bottle down at gently as she could, Sam took hold of the loose bit of the roll and yanked off a long strip of it. “I love that sound. When I just _yank_ it right off.”

“I _love_ yanking off! But sometimes Frank sees.” Charlie hissed out the last “s” sound like a rattle snake.

Sam let out a high pitched giggle. “Who the hell is that?”

“He’s my dad. Maybe he’s my dad. The abortion didn’t take and here I am. Living with my dad-”

Sam tried to nod her head in an understanding and compassionate way.

Except that made Sam stick her forehead to the unrolled strip of duck tape.

\---

“Will you stop complaining? You’re such a little girl.”

“I can already feel the bruises forming. I hope you’re happy, Dennis.”

“You know what would make me happy? Silence. How about we try that out for awhile?”

Dee glowered.

Although they tried to make their way stealthily through the maze of trees and expensive statues on the mansion grounds their bickering and flashlights made them fairly obvious. Luckily (or unluckily) Sam had never bothered to turn back on any of the security devices when she had let Charlie in earlier. It was a pain in the ass to turn on the system- she never really did.

“There’s a light over there. Let’s go check it out.”

The other two didn’t feel the need to point out that they were trying to _not_ be detected as they made a beeline for the one lit room in the whole mansion. Or where they trying to talk to Charlie? Eh, either way it would work out.

“Be more gentle! I think you just pulled out half an eyebrow!” Sam cried.

Dennis arched up an eyebrow and stuck his ear closer to the window. The others quickly followed.

“If you would _stop moving_ this won’t be so hard!”

“I’m not making it hard! You are!”

Dee gasped.

“How about we go slower?”

“No, the faster the better. Just get it over with.” Sam groaned.

“Just lie there then. No moving.” Charlie slurred. “I hate it when there’s wiggling.”

Mac made a strange noise. “Did he just-?”

Dee and Dennis shushed him.

“If we just yank it off once really fast then that should handle it.”

“Do you think?” Sam sounded horrified.

“I believe you are _asking_ FOR my advice. I know more about this than YOU.”

“I suppose you do.” Sam sounded like all the fight was leaving her. “Okay, just bend down and do it.”

Sam let out a shriek.

“Damn it! That stings!” Sam spewed out a few more profanities.

“At least it’s over.”

“I can’t believe how much that hurt.”

Dennis’s mind was going a mile a minute at what he was hearing. Was Charlie really that big? Was he hung like a stallion and how did it compare to Dennis's own dick? Would the ruler they have at the bar be long enough to measure it? When was the last time he had seen Charlie’s dick anyway?

Dee whispered, “I don’t want to hear them talking any more about their weird sex. Let’s go find her jewelry.”

Dennis was torn. Should he stay and try and guess just how well hung Charlie was and how he could pleasure a woman with one thrust...or should he look for the piles of money laying around just waiting to fill up his pockets?

He took a moment to consider.

“Let’s go kick down the front door.”

That was when Mac heard the faint sound of barking. And for some reason, it sounded as if it was getting closer.

“Do you guys hear that?” Dee asked.

Dennis reached for the milkbones he had stashed in his pocket. Let it never be said that Dennis Reynolds didn't come prepared. He braced himself to get ready to trip Dee and start running at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second chapter, I really have no idea. Let me know what you thought! I really did try and keep them in character and damn it was hard but totally worth it.


End file.
